There are numerous golf swing improvement apparatuses. Most all of these are substantial in weight and size. Typically these apparatuses employ a head restraint which constrains, rather than guides and allows a golfer to improve his own natural swing. None can be collapsed to a size which enables them to be carried or stored with a golfer's clubs. Most all of these apparatuses have sufficient mass to require them to be mounted on a platform on which the golfer must stand; or alternatively, to be otherwise very substantially and permanently anchored to the ground. It is not presently not practically possible to bring these apparatuses to driving ranges or other practice golf areas with one's clubs.
There is a need for a lightweight, collapsible apparatus that can be carried along with golf clubs, so that the apparatus may be quickly erected on a golf course driving range or other practice area. A golf swing apparatus which is able to be collapsed and stored together with golf clubs would allow many individuals to own and utilize such an apparatus who presently are unable to do so. Such an apparatus would facilitate the development of the fundamentals of their golf swing.